


My Sotus II - Farewell Party

by Notmyday999



Category: KristSingto - Fandom, Our Skyy (TV), Sotus S - Fandom, peraya - Fandom, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, True Love, Unseen Moments, What I believe happened - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmyday999/pseuds/Notmyday999
Summary: This a one-shot based on the Farewell Party scene from Sotus S. It's my take on what happened that night during and after Arthit announced his relationship with Kongpob in front of all his colleagues at Ocean Electrics.*Characters belong to the original writer Bittersweet. All photos belong to their rightful owners.
Relationships: Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	My Sotus II - Farewell Party

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." ― Lao Tzu.  
~~~~~~  
  


"Kongpob and I are dating. Khap" I gripped on Kong's hand tighter. My heart is pounding in my chest. I can feel all eyes are on me. Even with the loud beating of my heart in my ears, I can still hear people gasp in shock at my admission. Kong squeezed my hand to calm my nerves. I glanced at him, and I saw the look in his eyes that I thought I had lost. _Love_.  
  


  
  
That look gave me the courage to say what I needed to say to all those who were whispering, speculating, gossiping, and judging me and my love. Standing next to him, holding his hand, and holding his heart is all I needed. I don't want to run anymore. I don't want to hide anymore. I don't want to deny him anymore. I don't want to deny myself anymore. I don't want to deny our love anymore. I will have everyone know, this is who I love. This is who stands beside me. This is who holds my hand. This is who holds my heart. This is my love, my Kongpob.  
  


I looked up staring at the sea of people staring back at me. "I'm aware that many have been making various comments about those pictures of Kongpob and I. And I admit that I used to fear that people would look at me strangely. So, I rejected my own feelings. Unknowingly, my fear had hurt the person I love."   
  


I looked at Kongpob whose focus was solely only on me. Like always, I'm the only one that matters to him. So right now, I will let everyone know, Kongpob is all that matters to me as well. I turned back to face everyone. "But now I have no fear. I have the courage to stand in front of everyone, and I have the courage to say, I love Kongpob. Khap."   
  


Everyone started to clap and cheer. I was so relieved that I have finally said it. I've finally confessed my love in front of everyone. I'm no longer hiding. My heart was still pounding wildly. But I feel as if an invisible weight has been lifted off my chest, and I could finally breathe. I smiled, and I felt Kongpob clasped his hand over mine, and I looked at him, and he was smiling back at me. I feel so embarrassed even though everyone was still cheering. I hid behind Kongpob because I knew I was blushing like crazy. I could literally feel my flush up to my temples, yet I don't regret any of it. Now, everyone knows I love Kongpob. And the most important thing is, Kongpob knows that I love him.  
  


The farewell party ended soon after my declaration, and I was happy for it. It was quite awkward standing around with people smiling at us. Some even congratulated Kongpob and me like we were newlyweds. I wanted to run and hide from this attention, but I made myself stand closer to Kongpob's side instead.   
  


Kongpob, being his polite self, went to make his final round of farewells. I stood there proudly watching others wish him well, and praise his bright future. And when I saw Khun Paga give Kongpob a hug, it was like witnessing a small miracle. Tod and I both looked at each other with our mouths hanging in disbelief. I turned to P'Earth to see if she had the same reaction, but she just shrugged her shoulders with a smile.  
  


When everything was said and done, we promptly left the venue. I couldn't wait to escape, and finally get a chance to talk to Kongpob. Other than a few shy smiles at me after my confession, he really hasn't said much to me. I can tell he is happier than earlier, but he didn't exactly say he has forgiven me though. I followed behind him. He looked back every so often to see if I was still there.  
  


"P'Arthit, I don't live in the same dorm as you anymore. So, why are you following me?" Kongpob asked.  
  


Here goes nothing. I walked up to him. "Who says I'm following you?" I reached for his hand, and held it. "I want to walk alongside you."   
  


I could see he was a little surprised, and he was trying hard to hold back a smile at my actions. He looked adorable.   
  


"Smile for me." I told him, and he does it bashfully. I was so happy to know that I can still put a beautiful smile on him. I had not lost him. I held his hand tightly, and pulled him along. I don't care who sees us now. All I care about is he is still mine.   
  


After walking a little while in silence, he finally said something. "P'Arthit, where are we going?"  
  


I stopped, and turned to look at him. "Ooi...I was just following where you were going. I guess this way is to the train station, so back to your dorm?" I looked away a little. I didn't want to sound too eager, but why is he asking? Isn't it obvious? Why must he make me spell it out?   
  


Kongpob smiled, and just nodded before he continued to walk. I'm glad he didn't tease me, but that's not what I expected. I really want to know what he's thinking right now. Is he still mad? He is too quiet.

  
I took out my phone to take some pictures of the scenery around us. It's a beautiful night. "Kongpob!" I called out to get his attention. He turned around. "Shooop." I snapped a few pictures of him.  
  


"Why did you take a picture of me?" Kongpob asked.  
  


I didn't answer him. I just quickly set his picture as my phone's wallpaper. This is something I've always wanted to do, but I was too afraid before.  
  


I looked back up, and Kongpob was looking at me curiously. "Give me your phone." I told him. He hesitantly pulled it out of his pocket, and placed it in my open hand. I quickly snatched it, and opened its camera.  
  


"P'Arthit, are you checking my phone?"  
  


"What are you talking about?" I'm a little irritated with such a nonsensical question. Why would I check his phone? "Give me your hand."  
  


  
  
I took his hand into mine, and I snapped a picture with his camera. Then I set the picture of our hands as his wallpaper. He was so happy with such a small gesture, and I'm so proud of myself for making him that happy.  
  


We ended up taking a taxi instead of the train back to his dorm, and I had to let go of his hand upon getting in the car. He was holding his backpack in his lap, so I didn't take his hand back. The moment just didn't feel right. Why is he staying so quiet? He looked out the window on the other side. I don't know what to do, so I casually leaned on his shoulder, and closed my eyes. The taxi ride felt a lot longer than usual.   
  


"P'Arthit, we're here." Kongpob tapped my knee.

"Oh. We're here." I guess I fell asleep.   
  


Kongpob gave me a soft smile, and headed inside the dorm building. I followed behind him. My heart is pounding. Once inside his room, I know I will have to start talking. I mean, really have a talk with him. We haven't spoken to each other for over four days, and our last spoken words in the cheerhall left us both in so much pain. And it was all my fault for running from him, and pushing him away. But today, I'm going to fix this.   
  


Kongpob opened his dorm room, and stepped inside switching on the hallway light. I stepped inside behind him, and shut the door. I dropped my bag to the floor, and I took a few quick steps to close the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around Kong's waist, and pulled his back against my chest. I buried my face against the back of his neck. There's no words to describe how I feel to have him in my arms like this again. I can't believe I almost messed up. I almost lost him. I almost lost the right to hold him like this. I inhaled a deep breath of his comforting scent.  
  


"P'Arthit." Kongpob called softly, placing a hand on top of mine that's firmly wrapped around him.   
  


"Kongpob, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I keep hurting you. I'm sorry I avoided you. I'm sorry I was afraid. I'm sorry I'm not brave like you. I know I'm not good enough for you, but I love you."  
  


Kongpob turned to face me. He looked me in the eyes, "P'Arthit, you were brave for us today. Stop thinking like that. You are the best for me. I love you so much. Can you try to remember that?" He leaned in closer, cupping a hand on my face, and I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine. My heart feels full again hearing those words. I grabbed the hem of his shirt. I wanted him closer. I wanted him to make all the emptiness from the past few days to go away. He took another step forward like he heard my silent plea, and held my nape to deepen our kiss. Our lips pressed against each other's with our tongues diving deep inside. 

I pushed his shirt up to feel his skin. I needed to feel him tonight. I wanted all of him tonight. My hands roamed and kneaded his back. 

"Mmm... P'Arthit." Kongpob pulled away from our kiss, and pressed his forehead on mine. "I will take you if you don't stop me now."

Instead of answering him, I locked our lips back together as my fingers quickly worked on unbuttoning his shirt. Kongpob understood, and started to make quick work of his nimble fingers too. Soon all our clothes were gone, and our naked skin was flush against each other. Kong's hands groped my ass making our groins grind together.   
  


"Ahh...Kong." He pushed me against the wall, and trailed his hot kisses down my neck and to the back of my sensitive ear. He bit and sucked the shell of my ear, causing me to bite down on my lip to hold in my moan. Both his hands continued to grope my ass, pressing them firmly, and pulling our bodies closer.  
  


My fingernails dug into his shoulders as he closed his mouth over my nipples, going from one to another. Swirling the tip of his tongue over my nubs, he teased and bit them before sucking and soothing them over and over. His hands moved to my hips to hold me in place as he kissed every inch of my skin leading down to my hard awaiting dick.   
  


Kongpob dropped his knees, and caressed my inner thighs. Then he ran his hands up and down my legs before grabbing my dick in one, and groping my ass with the other. "Kong..." I moaned as he stroked my dick, and sucked my balls in his mouth. I hung my head back taking in the sensation. He then released my balls, and pumped my dick a few times. I was a moaning mess. Then he took my dick into his mouth. Taking me back as far as he can without gagging. His warm mouth felt amazing wrapped around my length. I fisted my hand in his hair, as he bobbed faster and faster. He hummed as I called out his name again and again, causing a low tremble that brought me closer to my release. He pulled back, and pumped my dick vigorously with his hand while continuing to suck the head. "Ahh...Kong." My release came shooting straight into his mouth where he swallowed it all, and licked me clean.   
  


God, he's so sexy. I felt my legs go weak, and Kong swiftly got off the floor, and kissed me. And before I knew it, I was laying flat on the bed as Kong climbed on top of me kissing and biting my neck. Then he sat up looking down at me with hooded eyes. I felt so naked and exposed as his eyes roamed over my body. "Kong." I called out, and I tried to hide my face with my hands.   
  


He pulled my hands away. "Oon, you're so beautiful. Don't hide."  
  


I opened my eyes and nodded. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer, and prepared me while he kissed me senseless. The pain soon became pleasure as his fingers found my prostate. I was a panting and moaning mess as his fingers hit the same spot over and over. My fingernails dug so deep, I'm sure to have left marks on his back.  
  


Kong flipped me over, and I was flat on my stomach. He kneaded my ass, and pulled my cheeks apart, sandwiching his dick between my crack. He rocked back and forth moaning. From here, I can only grab the back of his thighs. "Kong, please." I heard myself say. I was so ready, and I didn't want to wait any longer.   
  


He spread my legs apart, and kneeled between them. Then he pulled my hips up, getting me onto all fours. I was excited, and my dick was hard again. In one fluid motion, Kong plunged right into me. His thrusts started slow and gentle, giving me time to adjust to the fullness.  
  


"Ahh...Oon."   
  


"Kong...faster...ahh...harder...ahh."  
  


I was meeting his every thrust and push of his hips, and it wasn't enough. I needed more, and he delivered. Pounding me into oblivion, making me see stars as my eyes rolled back.   
  


"Oon... I'm coming."  
  


Kong reached around, and grabbed my dick, and pumped to his thrusts. My body trembled as my orgasm courses through me, and my cum shoots on to the bedsheets.   
  


"Oon... ahh." Kong thrusted a few more times, and then stilled inside me. I could feel his cum filling me as he rid out his own orgasmic high.   
  


He pulled me up, and our lips met for a kiss. Our bodies are still connected. He wrapped his arms around me, and leaned his head on my shoulder. "P'Arthit?" Kong called me softly.

"Hmm?" I caressed his cheek. Sometimes, Kong is like a baby.  
  


"We just had make-up sex."   
  


"0062!" I pushed him off me in a huff. That cheeky little brat. I quickly climbed off the bed.  
  


"P'Arthit...where are you going?" He asked in a whining voice, biting back a smile.  
  


"Shower. You need one too. Hurry."

.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello Sweets, here's another one-shot from Sotus S. I just miss them so much. I wrote this on a whim today. Please excuse any typos or errors. I also have another Sotus one-shot called My Sotus - Toothbrushes. You can check that out if you haven't already. All my My Sotus one-shots are smutty. It's to make up for the lack of sexy scenes in Sotus, and to feed my delusional mind.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Cross-post on Wattpad under @Notmyday999


End file.
